


Epitafio

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Las notas de autor que puse cuando lo publiqué en Lj:</p><p>Hace mucho que no leo algún fic, que no sea de los que llevo siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Hace más que no publico. Y más aún que no escribo.</p><p>Pero hoy me viene en gana publicar este drabble medio viejesín.</p><p>Antes de hacerlo, sólo mencionar que me deprimí porque mis personajes favoritos siempre mueren y yo sufro mucho... que ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero bueno. Eso de recordar muertes tristes no rulea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Epitafio

**Author's Note:**

> Las notas de autor que puse cuando lo publiqué en Lj:
> 
> Hace mucho que no leo algún fic, que no sea de los que llevo siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Hace más que no publico. Y más aún que no escribo.
> 
> Pero hoy me viene en gana publicar este drabble medio viejesín.
> 
> Antes de hacerlo, sólo mencionar que me deprimí porque mis personajes favoritos siempre mueren y yo sufro mucho... que ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero bueno. Eso de recordar muertes tristes no rulea.

¿Cómo puedes medir la duración de una vida? ¿Cómo puedes decir que son sólo minutos, horas y días lo que has vivido después de todo lo que has hecho?

Es una insensatez decir "Harry Potter vivió diecisiete años y murió heroicamente al enfrentar su destino". Eso diría tu epitafio, seguramente con algún otro verso cursi dado por Ginny y un proverbio lleno de sabiduría proporcionado por Hermione. A fin de cuentas, tu vida sería sólo una sucesión de hechos, de presentes, que al final sólo habrían servido para llegar al momento cumbre. A la batalla final.

Era bastante claro, a decir verdad. Tu plan de vida abarcaba hasta los diecisiete: hacerte fuerte para enfrentar a Voldemort, destruir los horcruxes, derrotarlo y morir ahí. Tu funeral sería aún más concurrido que el de Dumbledore, te harían varios homenajes, miles de niños llamados "Harry" nacerían y serías recordado como un gran héroe muerto trágicamente a los diecisiete.

Pero no fue así. Y tu vida dejó de medirse en aventuras suicidas, en dementes que te perseguían, engaños, mentiras y verdades a medias. En destinos predeterminados. Ya no había eso. ¿Entonces? ¿Medirías tu vida en cosas que se esperan de ti? ¿Locuras? ¿Diversión? ¿Depresión?

Tiempo. A partir de ahí, sería eso, sólo tiempo. Aunque dejar el tiempo pasar por pasar no te hacía feliz y medir el año después de la derrota de Voldemort y el siguiente y otro y otro más en sólo minutos no era lo que esperabas.

Vivías por inercia, perdido en tu propio laberinto de indecisión, lleno de quimeras y deseos escondidos.

Y así siguió hasta que chocaste con él por equivocación (y realmente sí fue una equivocación, jamás lo hubieras buscado a él). Y la vida comenzó a medirse en choques, insultos, cinismo descarado, cafés compartidos en cafeterías malas. Cafés fríos dejados al lado de la cama. Vinos en las cenas, cereales en los desayunos. Sonrisas y manías. Golpes y besos. Sorpresa e inexperiencia, confianza y desafío. En reto y felicidad.

Ahora, estabas seguro que cuando murieras, tu epitafio sería:

_Harry Potter_  
Vivió más de mil sonrisas distintas,  
Innumerables cafés (fríos y calientes),  
Doscientos golpes, miles de besos  
Y un dragón.

No tendría el verso cursi que Ginny habría puesto, ni el proverbio que resumiera algún aspecto importante de tu vida que Hermione hubiera sugerido. Tampoco haría referencia a Voldemort o a los minutos que pasaron desde que naciste hasta que tu corazón dejó de latir. Nada de eso. Las sonrisas vivídas, los atardeceres y las noches eran más importantes.


End file.
